


Drugs and Sex

by LemonsInMyLife



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, 2Ptalia, Al Jones, M/M, Matt Williams - Freeform, Minor Drug Use, Oliver Kirkland, Parallel Universes, Sex, Yaoi, another color, another color hetalia, numb, numb sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsInMyLife/pseuds/LemonsInMyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al (2p!America) and Matt (2p!Canada) have fun with drugs (kind of non con but Matt's okay with it).<br/>NSFW/yaoi. Smexy times included. Reviews are much appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zolpidem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need your help," Al said with a completely serious face on. Oliver couldn't help but to burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach. He laughed almost hysterically and Al glared at him. "Stop laughing and stop being an ass. Just hear me out."  
> Al wants to reward his boyfriend, but needs a little assistance from his former caretaker who's more than willing to help. Now he must deal with his boyfriend who is just a little resistant after being suddenly left by Al.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! I'm new but I thought I might post some of my works here since I'm shifting from fanfiction.net to AoOO.  
> Here's something that's been in the queue for a while that I finally got around to typing up. Let me tell you, writing this in class and then typing it up in class are VERY hard, especially when you have pesky friends looking over your shoulder.
> 
> Drug Note: I have chosen zolpidem (the title of this chapter) as the drug because it's a common date-rape drug and I have NO experience with it. Very minimal research and effort has gone into investigating which type of drug Al uses in the chapter so... yeah. (For instance, zolpidem is usually in tablet or powder form, not in liquid form.)
> 
> Warnings: lemon, boyxboy, uh... i guess... dubcon? and... sort of restraining? *shrugs* dun' know. You be the judge. 2pAmeCan.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, 2ptalia or the character bases (sorry if you don't agree to my opinions on how the 2ps are).

"I need your help," Al said with a completely serious face on. Oliver couldn't help but to burst out laughing, clutching at his stomach. He laughed almost hysterically and Al glared at him. "Stop laughing and stop being an ass. Just hear me out."

It had taken a lot of pride just to come back to Oliver's house, let alone even asking for help from his former caregiver. And that was assuming that Oliver would even consider helping him, plus Al hadn't even mentioned what he needed help with. It was not starting out well.

"What ever could you need from me, my dear boy?" Oliver chuckled, his laughter dying down. He wiped the moisture from his eyes and rubbed his sore stomach muscles. He crossed his legs and sat back leisurely on the couch.

Al looked down at the tea set sitting on the small table before him. The tea was a tempting, warm brown color and steam rose slowly from the calm cup and saucer. However tempting though, Al knew never to trust anything Oliver put in front of him.

Al took a deep, nervous breath and then spoke. "I need something that will paralyze but won't numb the nerves..."

Oliver narrowed his eyes and his smile got thinner. He folded his fingers together and sat forward a bit. "And why would you need something like that?" he almost purred. Al couldn't stop the slight feeling of regret as he saw Oliver think it over. He knew Oliver would have the drug, it was just a matter of if Al could get what he wanted.

"That's none of your business," Al said, watching Oliver warily. Right now, the conversation was a power struggle. Al was struggling to keep the situation in control but he knew how the Brit worked, knew his methods and was very familiar with it, thanks to a certain opposing power from the East.

"I won't have any of that, Al," Oliver said, taking a slow sip of his tea. "I need to know why or at least what the drug is going to be used for so it doesn't come back to me. If you can't at least tell me that, then go to Yang." Al mentally cursed himself and Oliver. They both knew that although Yang ran almost the same business Oliver did, Yang was more likely to... damage or alter the goods and/or the person(s) involved.

Al paused, thinking over his options before opening his mouth. "I'm going to try something new... in bed."

Oliver seemed to put two and two together and he smiled a bit wider, leaning back again and relaxing a fraction. He looked Al over, his eyes flickering over his former-colony's face tinged with worry.

"Alright," he paused and watched as the corner of Al's mouth twitched upwards, only to have it sink back down at Oliver's pause, sensing more to the answer. "Please do be aware the full power of the drug though. Do you want it in a pill, powder or needle form?" Really it depends how quickly you want the effects and if your... subject will resist." Al considered his options and decided that his "subject" was cute when angered and a little resistance would be fun.

"Needle, please," Al said confidently. Oliver had little sympathy for whoever was going to be stabbed with Al's needle but enjoyed the business. He stood and told Al to wait where he was while he got the drug.

Al waited patiently on the couch for Oliver to get back, going over various scenarios in his head about what he would do once the drug was administered as well as how he'd get his "subject" to take the drug without seriously wanting to kick Al's ass. He wanted to make sure this experience would be enjoyable for both participants.

Oliver eventually came back with a small bottle and a small plastic tube which housed the small syringe with it's needle tip. He placed them both neatly on the table before Al, keeping them just out of range of Al's fingertips.

"Alright," Oliver said sitting back down across from Al, steepling his fingers and resting his elbows on his knees. "What are you willing to do for this?"

"What do you want from me?" Al asked. This part would be a bit tricky for him since this was negotiating Al's side of the trade.

"Hmmm..." Oliver mused. There were so many possibilities. He'd always be in need of test subjects for new drugs and other combinations and Al was tough enough to take most forms of drugs. Plus, Al's resistance against death helped Oliver find out how much was too much of a particular drug.

Then Oliver thought of how sometimes he wished they could go back in time to when Al was his colony and he was supreme. Now that they were equals though, (or at least, Al had grown up... Somewhat) Al would only visit if he needed something or if he was with Matt, and even then, it was for the shortest amount of time possible.

"How about dinner with me then...?" Oliver proposed, keeping his eyes on Al's face, fully expecting him to protest and ask for him to propose something else. Oliver was painfully aware of Al's feelings towards him and he knew Al would rather kiss the Russian nation, Nikolas, than to ever have dinner with Oliver.

Al was surprised by Oliver's request and even more when the word 'done' left his mouth. Surprised registered on both of their faces and they stared at each other for a bit before Oliver broke the silence with a quiet cough.

"When are you free then...?" he asked, almost timid. Al shrugged, still kind of processing what he'd just agreed to. "Wait, actually I want to hear how the drug works. Call me after you use it, okay?" Oliver added, a little eager.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Al said holding his hands up. "Are you cooking or are we going to a restaurant?" Depending on the setting, Al would have to be careful in both situations. Especially if Oliver was cooking.

Olive rethought that just getting Al to agree to go to dinner with him was progress enough and he mentally told himself to take small steps. "We can go out if you'd like..." Al felt a wave of relief wash over him but he told himself not to celebrate yet. Oliver could still possibly bribe the cooks to poison him or slip something into the food.

"That would be preferable..." Al nodded and then glanced at the bottle and plastic tube again, slightly anxious. He didn't want to stay with Oliver any longer.

"Call me soon then," Oliver said with a smile and Al couldn't help but to shiver slightly, thinking his smile looked more like a leer. He pushed the bottle and needle forward so that Al could take them and stow them in the large pockets of his bomber jacket.

"Pleasure doing business with ya, partner," Al said, donning on his souther drawl along with a crooked, half-smile. He stood and promptly walked out of the room.

Oliver watched him leave, pleased with how the meeting ended as well as looking forward to the call he'd be getting soon from his former colony. He hoped Al knew how to properly inject someone with the needle but he was also curious as to whom the drug was being administered to, though he had an idea.

I can't wait to hear how this goes, Oliver thought to himself, his smile turning up into a leer. He steepled his fingers together again. This is going to be interesting. Quite interesting, indeed.

* * *

 

Al went home with a little bounce in his step. The flight was long but it also gave him time to plan. He took a cab back to his house where he knew the fun would begin.

When he arrived at the moderately-sized house, just outside of Washington D.C., he got out of the cab, paid the guy and then walked up to the door with his small suitcase in hand. He pulled out his key to unlock the door and inserted the key, unlocking the door and stepping in. It was late and he expected the house's other inhabitant to be already to be asleep.

The entry hallway was familiar to him as he stepped in and walked through the house to his bedroom. He was the met with a sudden and strong wall of flesh and fabric. He felt arms wrap around his body and saw blond hair in the dim light from the hallway.

"About time, asshole..." Matt said, his voice slightly muffled as he pressed his face into Al's chuckled and hugged him back, dropping the suitcase at their feet.

"I was only gone for two days... I didn't think you'd miss me that much..." Al smiled, feeling Matt press himself agains Al. Matt pulled away a little to look at him.

"You left in the middle of the night, left a very vague note and then return in the middle of the night." Matt said, half-heartily glaring at him. He let go of Al and turned on the lights in the bedroom, frowning slightly.

"We'll, I'm back anyways..." Al said with his crooked half-smile. He was met with a hard punch to his midsection, causing him to grunt sharply.

Matt shook his head and walked back touché bed, laying down and pulling the sheets over him again. Al rubbed his stomach, trying to gently rub away the pain but grinned anyways when he saw what the Canadian was wearing. Matt was wearing his Canadian flag boxers. The red strikes ran down his legs and the maple leaf was proudly displayed on his ass.

Al picked up his suitcase again and put it in the corner of the room, pulling out his toothbrush and tooth paste. He went into the bathroom and got ready to sleep. When he was done, he pulled off his jacket, shirt, shoes, socks and pants, climbing into his bed with Matt only in his boxers. He pulled the Canadian into his arms and breathed in the the scent of maple syrup and evergreen trees. Somehow, Matt was able to retain those smells on his skin, as if he'd taken a bath in maple syrup (Al wouldn't be surprised if he did) and had only eaten pine needles.

Matt snuggled into him and turned around, snuggling into Al's arms, resting his forehead on Al's chest. Matt didn't know how to feel about Al being home. He had woken up to an empty bed last time he'd slept with the American and didn't want him to leave again. They tangled their legs together and stayed like that until morning when the sun penetrated the light-coffee colored curtains.

Matt woke first, his eyes flickering open to see Al's tan, caramel colored shoulder in front of his nose. He moved ever so slowly to look up at Al's sleeping face and let a small smile out. law as handsome, Matt admitted. He could see why Al had a long list of previous lovers. He hoped he wouldn't be added to the list of past flings. He wanted Al to be only his.

Matt sighed and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He knew he had abandonment issues and yet, at times, he wanted to be alone. Al definitely helped and, in many ways, also hurt. It was just small things that he did which set Matt off. Like waking up to an empt bed with only a note reading:

_Morning Matt,_

_I'll be in England for a meeting for a few days. Don't forget to drink something other than maple syrup._

_See you soon,_

_Al_

Matt wanted nothing more than to cause a few... "minor" injuries to Al after reading the note. He tried not to worry and didn't knew if he should be angry or relieved when Al got home.

"You're cute when you're thinking hard," Al's voice sliced through Matt's thoughts and Matt focused his eyes to looking into Al's, a scowl showing itself on Matt's face.

"I'm not cute," Matt said. This guy, Matt thought. I let him get away with too much. Al just chuckled and kissed the Canadian's forehead, snuggling closer to him.

"I like your boxers," Al whispered to Matt, grinning. His grin seemed to get wider as Matt's scowl got deeper.

"Oliver bought them for me, remember? With the American flag boxers he got you?" Matt said and smirked a little. "Why don't you wear yours?"

"I burned them," Al dead panned. "With everything else Oliver gave me and touched." Except the drug... Since I'm not taking it, Al thought to himself. He saw Matt roll his eyes, still not understanding why Al had such an issue with Oliver. Then again, he'd probably do the same with his French papa, Chris. Al didn't talk much about being the subject of Oliver's... attention, but Matt would sometimes see mysterious package appear for Al from England. Al would always get a strange look on his face and take the package, moving stiffly. Matt didn't know what Al did with the packages but he never saw them or the contents.

"We'll, we might as well get ready for the day..." Matt said while sitting up, pulling out of Al's arms. He thought he saw Al smirk at him as he slid out of bed but disregarded it since Al's smile was usually a smirk.

Matt yawned and went to the kitchen to prepare his morning syrup. He heard Al get out of the bed behind him and then felt Al's arms around his own waist. Al nuzzled into Matt's neck and looked over Matt's shoulder.

"I still don't understand how you can drink that stuff..." Al said, watching as Matt warmed the mug in the microwave.

"It's delicious, leave me alone," Matt said with a slight smile. He leaned back into Al and shivered slightly when Al kissed his neck. Then he started rocking back and forth slowly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other "...You're awfully touchy-feely today..."

"More of that coming, babe." The American said as he slid his hands down to the edge of Matt's boxers, fingering the fabric.

"Awfully frisky too..." Matt mumbled, bracing himself on the kitchen counter. Al didn't respond but continued to kiss and nibble on his neck down to his shoulder and shoulder blades.

"Al... Not now... We just woke up," Matt tried wiggling away. "My boss moved my due dates up," Al frowned at that news and wondered if Matt was lying.

"To when?" he asked, releasing Matt who scurried back to the bedroom and started pulling on his business clothes. Al followed him and leaned on the doorway, watching him rush around their house. Matt seemed genuinely worried about the modified deadline as he raced around the bedroom with his rarely used briefcase. Matt pushed past Al and disappeared into the office. He heard Matt rustling papers, most likely just shoving them into the leather carrying bag.

"Tomorrow," Matt said as he ran past Al back into the bedroom. "I have meetings all day today, but I'll be home late tonight," he paused and kissed Al's cheek before turning for the door. Matt did feel a pang of guilt for leaving right after Al got back but he knew ignoring his work while Al was away would come back to bite him in the butt later.

Al watched him go with a sigh. Going to the window, he watched as Matt walked to his car, sliding his sunglasses over his eyes and getting into the car. When his car pulled out of the driveway, Al turned from the window to lay back down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling for awhile, thinking about how'd he get Matt the drug when he came home. He was hoping Matt wouldn't return in the early morning but he also wouldn't mind a weary Canadian. Less struggling meant Al would have an easier was going to be a long day without Matt.

* * *

 

Matt opened the door and stepped in, pulling off his sunglasses from his head. He placed them on the table by the door along with his keys and then went to his office. Waking to his desk, he set the briefcase on the oak desk and pulled out the chair. He turned on the small desk lamp and loosened the tie around his neck. Better start on my work then... Matt pulled out the few-centimeters-thick stack of papers and got to work, occasionally marking the papers or scribbling a note.

After about an hour, well into the night, he paused and sat back, rubbing his eyes. Matt yawned and looked at the clock.

Tomorrow, I have to go t deliver the papers or get someone else to... Matt thought, going through his mental To-Do list. No meetings though...

Something creaked behind Matt and he turned, frowning, listening for any other sounds. Did I imagine it? Matt wondered. It is late after all... He stared into the hall, the weak light of the desk lamp casting itself into the hallway. Matt rubbed his eyes again and turned back to the papers.

A few minutes passed and Matt heard another floorboard creak. He whirled around to attempt to see what, or who, was there. He got up out of his chair this time and peaked out into the hall.

"Hello? Who's there?" Matt asked, weary and tired but not particularly afraid or fearful. Was someone else in the house with him and besides Al? Was Al awake? Did he lock the front door? The uncertainty was eating at Matt's mind. He went back to his desk, trying to tell himself there was nothing to worry about.

He sighed and went back to work, pulling the scissors from one of the desk's drawers, holding them by the handle. How childish... Matt thought. But they did make him feel better truthfully. He felt very awake and aware now, but it didn't take long for Matt to start drifting off about half a page later.

Suddenly, he jerked awake when a hand was placed on his left shoulder and a sharp pain in his neck brought him back to his senses. Instinctively, Matt brought the scissors back towards his assailant and tried defending himself, his mind not fully processing.

"Whoa there!" Al said, catching Matt's wrist before the hinged blades could meet flesh. Matt dropped them immediately and confusion registered on his face.

"Al?" he asked. What are you doing? I thought you were in bed..." His hand went to his neck and he frowned at Al.

"I woke when you got home," Al said, a mischievous look in his eyes. Matt didn't trust the look but he was too tired to bring it up. "Come to bed. It's late," Al said, tugging on Matt's sleeve.

"I can't. I have to finish these papers," Matt said, shaking his head. "I'm almost done."

"Finish them in the morning. They're not due until the evening, right?" Al asked, trying to get Matt to give up. Hopefully, matt wouldn't notice the small drop of blood on his palm but Al wasn't sure the dim lighting would be enough to help hide the blood.

Matt didn't look too sure but stood up anyways. Al smiled and took Matt's right hand, the one with the blood, leading him out of the office.

It was when they were walking down the hall when Matt stumbled. He fell forward, his frown deepening.

"Al... I can't walk..." he said, almost mystified. His legs shook as he tried to stand and Al had to keep himself from grinning with triumph.

"Here, I'm sure it's nothing..." Al said, pulling Matt to his feet and upright. All the strength in Matt's legs was gone, though, and he scrambled awkwardly to try and stand on his own.

Al practically dragged Matt down the hall, really having a hard time not blowing his cover. He was letting Matt totally lean on him, wrapping one of Matt's arms around his shoulders. Al sighed, seeing how slow they were going and feeling Matt's grip on Al's shoulder slowly getting weaker.

"It'll be easier this way, Matt," Al grinned, hoping that Matt wouldn't suspect anything. Al leaned down and picked up his Canadian bridal style and carried him down the rest of the hallway and into the bedroom.

"Hey! Put me down, asshole!" Matt struggled as much as he could, but his limbs barely moved and the scowl become ever more prominent. "I can get there without your damn help!" Al almost snorted.

"You can barely walk, Matt," he laughed and laid him on the bed against the pillows. "Besides... I like you like this... All helpless and vulnerable..." he grinned and Matt shivered slightly, knowing full well what Al's intentions were, now that he was incapacitated.

"Al... whatever you're planning, no. It's like... nothing o'clock and I have to get up to- ahhhh..." Matt stopped mid-sentence to let out a low groan as Al started leaving small kisses all along Matt's jaw bone. He straddled the Canadian man and tilted his head slightly to gain more access. Little shocks of pleasure sparked all over Matt's body and he couldn't understand why he couldn't pull the American in closer.

"You were saying?" Al smirked, running his hands along Matt's exposed skin. He slowly started unbuttoning Matt's business suit, pulling off the jacket and undoing the dress shirt.

Al heard Matt's breath hitch with each button being undone, filling him with an overwhelming sense of power. Matt stayed silent, keeping his eyes trained on Al's face, occasionally looking away or down at Al's hands.

Al leaned down to nibble on Matt's skin again, making sure to alternate between sucking on the skin and biting. Pretty soon, Matt's neck was covered in dark marks extending from Matt's jaw down to his collarbone and chest.

Matt trembled beneath Al trying to keep the little mewls of pleasure in. He bit the inside of his lower lip and tried moving again but to no avail. He felt his heart thundering against the inside of his chest and his cheeks were burning.

"Al..." Matt said breathily. "Al, please..." He wanted so bad to be able to at least hug Al but he was stuck laying on the bed like a rag doll. A small portion of his brain wondered if he was going to stay like this but the thought was soon whited out when Al started going lower from his neck.

A hand massaged Matt's chest, paying attention to the hardening little buds, taking one into his mouth and swirling his tongue over it. Matt let out a soft moan and Al switched his attention to the other nipple.

Al moved down further, kissing Matt's exposed stomach and then smirked, very pleased that the drug was working well. Matt had control of his mouth and head but his limbs seemed completely useless. All but one.

"You're still functioning down here," Al smirked, running his hand over the bulge in Matt's dress pants. Matt groaned and scowled with bedroom eyes.

"T-That's a body function that I can't control..." Matt said, feeling the blush rise on his cheeks. Al's smirk didn't waver as he unbuttoned the pants very slowly pulling the zipper down and gently tugging the pants down Matt's legs.

"You're still wearing them..." Al said, amused that the Canadian man was still wearing his flag's boxers, though, not for long. They were soon also tugged off and tossed aside, Al's hands quickly attending to the twitching member. Matt groaned, feeling his heart speed up.

"Hurry..." Matt almost whined.

Al rubbed his thumb over the tip, spreading the precum on Matt's sensitive skin. Al leaned down and kissed the area below Matt's belly button before licking the tip of his member.

"Ahhh-nnn..." Matt moaned. Al kissed the tip and then nibbled down to the base, occasionally sucking on the skin. He gave Matt a long lick back up from the base to tip and repeated the action before finally taking the weeping member in his mouth.

Had Matt been able to control his muscles, he would've bucked his hips up to try to get more of Al's mouth around his cock. Instead, he moaned louder, relishing the feeling of the warm cavern massaging the hot skin.

"A-Al..." he moaned again, pressing more into the pillows with his head. "A-Al..." Al looked up at him, starting to bob his head, shoving down his head and forcing away his gag reflex. He felt Matt's member twitching inside his mouth and started some old American songs, chuckling to himself as Matt's voice hitched a bit, his chest heaving as he tried to control his voice.

With his other hand, Al started playing with Matt's balls, massaging them with one hand. He pulled off of Matt only to pull out a small bottle from the bedroom drawer, still stroking Matt to let him know he wasn't done with the Canadian. Al flipped the top of the bottle up and then took his busy hand away from Matt to cover his fingers with the lube. Matt whined and glared at Al when he stopped but gasped again when Al leaned back down to continue servicing Matt's cock.

However, as Al started again, Matt felt a finger prodding at his entrance. His American boyfriend was making sure to keep Matt's brain overwhelmed as he pushed the first finger in slowly. Matt wasn't as tight as he usually was because of the drug but his inner muscles automatically tightened around Al's finger. Matt's body twitched on its own as he felt the finger enter him, the sensation not exactly painful but not really pleasant either.

Al pushed his finger in more until it was all in, his next finger already prodding at Matt's entrance. Al nibbled on Matt's skin to keep him occupied, pumping his member slowly while adding the second finger, slowly stretching Matt by forcing the muscles apart. Matt groaned softly, his eyes shutting tightly and Al worried a brief moment that he was hurting him.

However, Al still scissored Matt slowly until he was loose enough and his groans turned into the little mewls of pleasure again.

A third was added soon after stretching Matt even more. Matt squeaked but soon became accustomed to the digit.

"Al..." he said breathily. "Al, I want you..." Matt's skin burned wherever Al touched him. he figured out what Al wanted. He wanted Matt to verbalize every need since Matt couldn't just get what he wanted himself.

Various curses ran through Matt's head but Al kissed him, seeming to know what Matt was thinking. Almost tentatively, he chuckled, lifting Matt's legs and spreading them wide. He smirked a little when he made sure to reapply the lube on his member, rubbing the tip around Matt's entrance.

Then he slid himself in until he was all the way inside. Al moaned at the tight heat that now surrounded his cock and looked down at Matt.

Matt was biting the inside of his lower lip, struggling with keeping this internal muscles from clamping down harder on Al. He felt full, that was for sure, but he hadn't quite yet reached the pleasure yet. He groaned, pressing his lids shut, biting his lip harder. Al kissed Matt's cheek and bit his jaw, nibbling to try to avert Matt's attention.

"Y-You asshole..." Matt shivered, cracking open his eyes, glaring at Al through slits.

"I'm _**IN**_ your asshole," Al smirked, moving a hand to tweak a nipple. Matt's breath hitched again.

"Damn you, Al..." Matt scowled. He was about to insult Al when he suddenly started moving. "A-Ahnn..." Matt felt his muscles inside clench around Al a bit harder and he groaned again as Al forced them apart.

Al thruster in rather slow (for him at least) and shallow to let Matt adjust. Had he verbalized, Matt probably would have some sort of biting response questioning how suddenly moving constituted as having "time to adjust".

Al angled his hips upwards as he thruster into Matt, earning a few escaped moans. When Matt emitted a loud moan and his violet eyes popping open, Al smirked widely and continued to thrust, moving a bit faster and harder.

"Al! Al!" Matt cried as Al thruster harder. He gripped Matt's legs a bit harder and then moved to grip his hips for more leverage.

However, the more Al pounded against Matt's bundle of nerves, the more Matt's toes twitched and the more Matt's fingers clawed at the sheets. He began to tremble a lot more and somehow, in the back of Matt's mind, he realized he was getting control back. Matt gripped the sheets under him, his muscles tensing. He started meeting Al's thrusts back with his hips, trying to feel fuller with Al. That was when Al noticed.

"Y-You can move now..." Al smiled a little. He'd have to be careful after Matt... recovered, but for now, he was safe. He thruster against Matt's prostate again and Matt arched off the bed, earning Al a loud moan.

"Y-Yeah, f-funny how all of the sudden I c-could..." Matt ground out. Al leaned down and kisses Matt's swollen lips. Matt kissed back hungrily, groaning into his mouth. When Al pulled back, Matt's eyes were half closed. "A-Al... I-I'm getting... R-really close..."

"Same..." Al said between thrusts. He felt himself sliding in and out of Matt's warmth and he moaned, his pleasure building, feeling as if he could explode.

Matt arched off the bed again when Al hit his prostate again, sending him over the edge. He came on both of their chests with a loud moan. Al came soon after, emptying himself inside Matt. He gave a few weak thrusts before collapsing on Matt with a Amal grunt of protest from the Canadian.

"H-hey... You're heavy..." Matt said, weakly pushing on Al's shoulders. Al groaned, sitting up to pull out of Matt before flopping to the side. Slowly, their deep breathing slowed and the air didn't seem as hot.

Matt shut his eyes, focusing on his heart, which slowly stopped slamming itself against his ribcage. His muscles relaxed and he wiggled his fingers and toes, testing them.

The two lay there, recovering from their highs until Al propped himself up on his forearms, looking over at Matt.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly. Slowly he gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Matt's eyes, kissing his forehead.

Matt paused before sighing. He felt too tired and drowsy to get back at Al at the moment for drugging him so he just nodded weakly.

"Are you mad at me?" Al asked after a moment. Matt shook his head no, smiling slightly. His eyelids were awfully heavy now, his body preparing for sleep. The American kissed his lover very gently and then relaxed his body against the pillows again. At least for now he was safe.

* * *

 

When Matt fell totally silent, becoming still and breathing slowly. Al poked his cheek a few times, tentative at first and then flat out rapid-fire poking his cheek, with no response. _He really is out..._

Al still got up cautiously, reaching for his cell phone and then walking to the bathroom. He scrolled through his phone's contacts and dialed the only person he proved a call to. They answered after two rings.

"How did it go?" Oliver asked, eager.

"It was good. Did you add a sedative?" Al asked, keeping his voice low.

"I'm assuming your ah... test subject has passed out?" Oliver asked with just a hint of amusement. "But yes, I did add a little as well as a few depressants to calm the... subject from experiencing less emotions." Al was silent and a bit but then he took a breath before replying.

"Thanks," Al said shortly. Had Oliver not added the sedative, Matt would probably be hobbling after him, angry and/or upset.

"Anytime, love," Oliver said pleasantly. "So about the dinner..." Al groaned, running a hand through his hair. He had hoped Oliver would've forgotten, but he knew better than to expect such things from his former caretaker.

"When do you want to have it..." Al asked reluctantly.

"Whenever your 'test subject's' side effects kick in..." Oliver said, knowing the next question.

"And those are?" asked Al, suddenly very worried for his well being. Matt stirred in the other room and Al froze, listening carefully.

"Numbness of limbs and/or appendages, nausea, delirium and... excessive sexual arousal. Nothing major really." Oliver said as-a-matter-of-factly. Al relaxed slightly. They didn't seem too bad. "But once those are gone the emotions are ah... enhanced."

"Just my luck," Al grumbled. Everything was well until that line. "Is there anyway to avoid them?"

"You could run..." Oliver supplied.

Just then, someone knocked on the bathroom door frame.

"Who're you talking to?" Matt asked softly. Al smiled, a little nervous.

"Uh... just a friend," Al said. "I'll call you back later, okay?" he said, exiting out of the call before Oliver could protest. There was no way he was going to let him hear what Matt would say, especially now.

"Are you cheating on me?" Matt asked softly and looked down, looking like a kicked puppy. "... Are you going to leave me again?"

"What? No," Al said, walking over to the Canadian. "It was only Oliver who just called to see how we're doing..." He wrapped his arms around Matt and patted his back reassuringly. However he was soon pushed away.

"You did drug me... And Oliver helped? I should've known..." Matt said, narrowing his eyes. He looked teed off now and Al thought he was in for it now. Matt paused before grabbing All and pulling the surprised American in for a kiss. "You owe me." Al did nothing but nod and kiss Matt deeper.

"I can do that for ya~" Al said, already heading back to the bedroom. He pushed Matt back onto the bed before smothering him with kisses again.

"Asshole..." Matt murmured between kisses. "You didn't have to drug me to have sex..."

"Where's the fun in that though?" Al smirked, kissing him silent again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, 11 pages later, it's all done! Woot! Tell me how you liked it! :D Let me know if I made any grammatical or spelling mistakes too. I got lazy and stopped beta-ing my own writing some where in the 11 pages, I'm sure of it.


	2. Yohimbe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Al? What are you doing here again?" chirped Oliver as his Cheshire cat grin spread across his face as he spotted Al coming to the door. Al shrugged but stopped in front of his caretaker again. He knew exactly what he was doing here but didn't feel like vocalizing it yet.  
> Ha. More sex with Al and Matt. Probably the last one in this series (of two haha) unless I feel like writing more. I'll probably do a different hetalia lemon. yeah. anyway, so... this is just like a sequel to the first. hope you like. yaoi, you get the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Boyxboy, yaoi, blah blah blah. Stuff. 2pAmeCan.
> 
> Opening Statements: Anyway, so I finally got around to finishing this. Considering it's almost 2 am and a school night, please forgive me for grammatical and spelling errors. Please let me know of any you find by the way. Uh... that's all for now since I've wasted way too much of my sleeping time.
> 
> Drug Note: So, this chapter's name is Yohimbe because that drug is the only aphrodisiac that's in a powder form (I think) and has enough of the effects that are mentioned in the story. However, the only thing that I changed is that yohimbe is only effective when the substance is taken over a period of time, meaning one dose in one go won't cut it. It has to be administered over a period of days and then it will take effect.  
> Once again, this is just from the research I've done, which probably isn't 100 % positive/true. I have no personal experience with any of the mentioned drugs.

“Al? What are you doing here again?” chirped Oliver as his Cheshire cat grin spread across his face when he spotted Al coming to the door. Al shrugged but stopped in front of his caretaker again. He knew exactly what he was doing here but didn’t feel like vocalizing it yet. “Do come in anyway.” Oliver motioned for him to enter and stood out of the way, locking the door after Al stepped in. Al walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, frowning slightly at the pattern. He’d never liked the texture.

Oliver didn’t bother with tea this time because he knew Al wouldn’t touch it. He sat across from his former colony and crossed his legs, looping his hands around his knees while smiling at Al. He waited for Al to start, keeping his eyes trained on Al’s posture and facial expressions.

“I need your help again,” Al said slowly, ignoring the increasing smile forming on Oliver’s face. “For my, uh... test subject.” The dinner with Oliver hadn’t been as bad as he thought but he still didn’t want to be thrown in a similar situation. Here he was, though, making another deal with the ‘executioner’ himself.

“Ah, I see,” Oliver nodded, letting a little glee show through. “What will it be this time?”

“I want an aphrodisiac,” Al started. Oliver grinned.

“Just an aphrodisiac? Give him chocolate,” he said quickly and Al frowned. Oliver couldn’t help but to giggle, seeing the American's obvious displeasure.

“Shut up and let me speak. I want just a simple aphrodisiac that’ll cause almost instant... discomfort but with no side effects.” Al clarified, annoyed that Oliver was so quick to jump in.

“No side effects? Hmm...” Oliver paused, thinking for a few moments. “That’s a bit of a challenge...” Various types of drugs and their functions as well as side effects ran through his head. Not many came up for what Al wanted but after a bit, one specific crystal popped up.

Oliver stood and left the room, leaving Al to his thoughts again. Al sat on the couch, looking around and listening to the slow ticking of the grandfather clock next to the tea cupboard. The house was almost exactly the same as it had been when he lived there with a couple exceptions to the couch and a new table by the door.

Oliver came back with a very tiny bag of powder and held it out to Al. “Remember not to lick your fingers after sprinkling this. You can mix it into a liquid or a food but be aware that how much you put in is how much output there’s going to be.”

“Got it,” Al nodded and took the baggie, looking at the snowy powder in his palm. “Thanks again...” he said, meeting Oliver’s icy blue eyes. “What’s the price?”

“Not much, this time,” Oliver said simply. “Since you’re so interested in aphrodisiacs, I’ll... have you try out some,” he smiled a little deviously. “It’ll be relatively enjoyable.” Al frowned slightly, suspicious, but nodded.

“Just... let me know when we’re starting this, okay?” Al said.

“You won’t have to worry. I’ll give you... two weeks unless otherwise specified, to try out the drug,” Oliver assured. Al nodded and stood, shoving his hands into the pockets of his bomber jacket.

“Thanks,” Al said briefly. “See ya around.” Oliver smiled and nodded, staying on the couches. Al showed himself out. After Oliver heard the engine turning over in Al’s rental car, Oliver finally got up to go to the kitchen. He opened one of the drawers and took out a pen, marking the calendar’s date two weeks from that day. He smiled again and drew a circle around the little note. How exciting. I get to try out new combinations again. I’ve got to start on my list now~

~@~

 _I swear... I’m becoming more and more like a housewife the more I stay in America..._ Matt sighed as he threw the laundry into the washing machine. I’ll have to talk to Al about going back to Canada for a week or something.... He closed the land turned the machine on, watching the clothes start to spin through the glass lid. He just seemed to automatically do all the chores that needed to be done. Side effects of living alone for so long, he supposed.

Matt heard the door open and went to the door of the laundry room, peeking out. He saw Al come in and grin when he saw Matt, placing his bag by the door.

“Hi, little brother,” he said, pulling Matt into a warm hug. Matt hugged back but mumbled into Al’s shoulder.

“Poutain de cannard. Don’t call me that when we’re sleeping together.” Matt said, not really meaning the insult. Al only smirked and cuddled into Matt.

“Nice to see you too,” Al said, chuckling softly. “I missed you.”

“You missed me?” Matt lifted his head to look at Al “You’re the one who keeps leaving... I’m a fucking housewife...” he grumbled.

“No, you’re not, Matt,” Al nuzzled Matt’s neck, breathing in his fresh, piney scent. “You don’t have to act like a maid.” Matt sighed and the two stayed there for a while, just holding each other and listening to the washing machine.

After a while, Matt pulled away. “So where were you anyways?” Al blinked slowly and there was a slight hesitation that only someone who’d been around Al as long as Matt had would be able to pick up.

“I went to discuss some new policies with the Europeans. Just a one day meeting...” he sighed heavily, as if to emphasize the long flights. Matt was silent for a bit but then nodded. Al’s frequent trips to and from their side of the world was just something that was natural but Matt often thought of ‘what if” situations. They stemmed from his insecurities that he’d buried but being emotional forced them to the resurface.

“I hope everything works out,” Matt said, trying to sound completely sincere.

“Thanks,” Al said. “Well... Should we move this party out of the doorway of the laundry room?” He grinned and led Matt back to the living room. “Did you have any work? Besides the housework you assumed you had?”

“Non, j’ai fini mon travaille hier soir,” Matt said, the French rolling off his tongue. Al, despite not knowing French fluently, knew what Matt had said just from context and from being around his bilingual partner so much.

“Cool. Want to go out or dine in tonight?” Al asked.

“Your choice,” Matt said as they sat on the couch. “You were the one who was flying anyways...” He sat close to Al and smiled for a fraction of a second. This is where he liked to be. Al instinctively wrapped an arm around Matt’s shoulders and sighed, content. He pretended to think before deciding on staying home for tonight’s dinner. Bribing a cook would be a pain anyways.

“What do you want?” Matt asked, looking at Al. “Anything in particular?”

“I’ll cook. You rest, wifey,” Al grinned and got up, pulling out of Matt’s arms. Matt pretended to be annoyed but only smiled small, getting up and following Al to the kitchen.

“Will I get any meat or is this vegan?” Matt asked, sitting at the small dining table in the kitchen, watching Al. Al couldn’t resist smirking at him.  
“Oh, you’ll get your meat. In time, Matt, in time,” he winked at Matt, causing his cheeks to take on a slight pink hue.

“Shut up, asshole,” Matt mumbled. Al chuckled and pulled out the ingredients. Despite being on a strict vegan diet, Al had found a way to make the vegan food edible. He quickly made their dinner and then plunked it down on the kitchen table, sitting across from Matt.

“Enjoy,” he said in a fake upper class accent. “I hope it tingles your taste buds.” Matt rolled his eyes and began to eat, a smile playing at his mouth. Al couldn’t help but to smile slightly too, though for a different reason. He watched Matt eagerly. “Well? How is it?” Matt looked up at Al, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s crawled into your pants?” he asked, frowning slightly, but continued to eat. Al shrugged but asked again, keeping his eyes on Matt’s face. “It’s good, as usual,” Matt said nonchalantly, not understanding why Al was so anxious. Matt continued to eat and was just about to lift his fork for another bite when he felt his body catch fire. It started from his stomach and spread all the way out to his fingertips, mainly focusing around his groin. His eyes widened a little and he froze.

“Matt?” Al asked, pretending to be worried. “Are you okay?” He’s playing this game again! Matt realized, starting to tremble a little. He thinks I wouldn’t figure it out!

Matt scowled at him, feeling his heart thump in his chest. He forced himself to smile and he shifted uncomfortably, quickly deciding that moving was a mistake. That fucker went to see Oliver again, Matt realized. Al would never buy drugs from anyone else. “You fucking drugged me again…” Matt said tightly, his teeth clenched as the warmth grew more intense.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Matt,” Al said innocently. “There’s obviously something wrong. Your face is all red…” Al stood, enjoying teasing Matt. He walked over to the Canadian and reached out to press the back of his hand to Matt’s forehead. Matt shifted his eyes but his gaze landed on Al’s stomach, daring to venture a little more South. Al’s smile widened. “Wow, you are hot…”

Not as hot as you are, Matt thought, his mind becoming foggy. There was only one goal- no, need, in his mind, and that was Al. Matt whispered very softly, trying to stay strong and resist Al’s alluring charms and the drug. Al trailed his hand down Matt’s cheek and cupped his chin.

“You should go to bed, Matt…” Al said softly, seeing the conflict in Matt’s eyes. Yeah, with you. Matt added, swallowing. Slowly, al leaned forward and closed the distance between them, pressing his mouth to Matt’s. Matt immediately hummed happily, groaning and kisses back hard, wrapping an arm around Al’s neck to pull him closer.

The kiss was long and deep, only pausing so the two could catch their breaths.

“Damn…” Al said a little out of breath. “You really are good when you’re horny…” Matt blushed again.

“Your fault. Besides… you don’t kiss a ‘sick’ person,” Not that I’m complaining, Matt thought. Al disregarded Matt’s point and smiled slightly.

“Let’s just get you to bed…” He gently took Matt’s hand and pulled him up, pulling him towards the bedroom. Matt followed willingly, trying not to focus on the burning in his groin. Al opened the bedroom door and pushed Matt towards the bed. Matt got in under the covers and peeked out at Al. Al tucked him in and stepped back, smiling slightly.

“Sleep well, okay?” Al said softly, turning to leave. However the edge of his shirt was caught by Matt’s fingers.

“Don’t go...” Matt said, trying to sound meek and small. His mind was being clouded from the burning between his legs. He shifted, pulling at the edge of Al’s shirt. “Stay with me?”

“Hm? Okay,” Al said, smiling slightly sitting on the edge of the bed. Matt smiles slightly, blushing and reached up to him, pulling him down.

“Lie with me?” Matt asked. Al smiled slightly and then walked over to the other side of the bed. He pulled Matt into his arms and nuzzled him. Matt pressed back into Al too, sighing feeling his warmth.

“Wow, you really are hot,” Al said, very slightly and subtly pressing his knee to Matt’s crotch, pressing against the slight bulge. Matt’s breathing hitched again, eyes flickering up at Al’s face.

“Al...” Matt very slightly presses back against Al’s leg. “Al, please... You’re teasing me...”

“What do you want?” Al teased anyways. Matt scowled.

“Are you addicted to making me say embarrassing things on drugs?” Matt asked. If he wasn’t so burning hot, he’d strangle Al. Al grinned but didn’t answer. Instead, he slightly nudged his leg harder between Matt’s legs causing Matt to gasp again. Blood rushed south and he felt his pants become tighter.

“Al, please... s’il te-plait... J’ai besoin toi...” He rubbed himself against Al’s leg, moaning softly. Al threw back the sheet and covers, moving to position himself over Matt, kissing him. Matt responded positively and arched into him, fingers scrabbling to get purchase on Al’s clothes. He tugged at Al’s shirt, eager to separate the barriers between him and Al’s skin. Al stripped off his shirt and pulled up Matt’s shirt over his head, tossing both shirts off into the rooms somewhere. Matt sat up and kissed Al’s jaw down his neck to his chest. He occasionally nibbled at Al’s tan skin, trying to leave his marks on Al. Al chuckled and ran his hands down Matt’s sides and down his back into his pants, landing on Matt’s ass.  
Matt shivered and bit down a little harder, causing Al to groan as his skin got hotter. Al squeezed the supple cheeks, massaging them in his hands and groaned again in anticipation. Matt looked at him, dead panning.

“Stop admiring my ass, Al,” he growled.

“Aw, I can’t admire my boyfriend’s sexy ass?” Al slapped it again earning a yelp from Matt. Matt grumbled a little but sighed seeming to give in.  
“Please Al, please just fuck me hard...” Matt’s eyes were half lidded, his mouth open slightly. Al couldn’t help but to grin and unbuckle his own pants, shimmying out of them and then kicking them off. Matt followed suit and pushed off his boxers as well. Al grinned when he saw Matt completely naked and ready for him. Matt earned another slap on the ass and gave Al another glare.

“Whatever you’d like, babe,” Al kissed him again and stroked Matt’s member, spreading around the precum. Matt groaned into the kiss and slipped his hands down to Al’s cock, massaging the stiff organ. Al moaned too, his brow creasing and his muscles tightening. “Fuck...”

Al broke the kiss after a bit but only to reach over and grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He popped open the cap and poured some over Matt’s crotch, pushing his legs open more. Matt shivered at first and gasped.

“Shit! You couldn’t have warmed it up?” Matt huffed.

“I thought you were ‘burning up’?” Al chuckled, rubbing the lube around, massaging it into Matt’s skin. Matt sighed and moaned softly as Al’s hands spread the fluid down Matt’s cock and to Matt’s entrance. Al then spread some of the extra fluid over his own cock.

He moved between Matt’s legs and pressed the tip of his member to Matt’s entrance and paused.

“Ready?” Al asked slowly.

“Fuck Al, just hurry up and fuck me!” Matt growled. Al smirked and pushed in, not pausing to let Matt adjust. Matt groaned and whined a little bit but the pain soon melted away and the moans started pouring from Matt’s lips.

“Mmm... You’re tight...” Al moaned and thrusted in, relishing the tight heat of Matt’s ass.

“N-no shit, Al...” Matt pressed against the bed and moved his hips to meet Al’s thrusts. “B-because it’s... been a-a while...”

Al’s smirk didn’t waver. “not my fault. Y-You’ve been busy...” He massaged Matt’s sides and kissed his neck, making sure to keep Matt busy and occupied.

“It hasn’t been the right- fuck- time...” Matt moaned, his body feeling like it was overheating. “Oh fuck, Al... fuck, harder...” Matt should’ve been ashamed of the sounds coming from his mouth but his mind was so clouded at that point, he didn’t care.

Al pounded into Matt, their skin slapping together and sweat mixing.

“Fuck... Al, please...” Matt whimpered. “Please, I’m... r-really... ah~ close...” Al reached between Matt’s legs and started pumping Matt’s cock in time with his thrusts. Matt squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loudly before cumming hard, Al following suit short after. Matt’s muscles convulsed and tensed before releasing their tension, Matt pressing his back into the bed.

Al kissed him gently. “Good?” Matt nodded but then realised something.

He wanted more.

“Fuck you, Al...” he growled, his heart still beating fast. He flipped them so that he was straddling Al’s hips, kissing Al again. “You better keep up...”

Al nodded and smiled, pulling Matt down to kiss him again. “I didn’t go into this thinking we’d only go for one round. Besides we have tons of time to make up~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Comments: Once again, too much of my sleep time wasted. I might come back and edit this formerly later. Yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Blah blah... blah... blah.


End file.
